criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Kiss of Death/Transcript
David Jones (optimistically): I don't care if a psychopath with a chainsaw runs right past us, I'm not doing anything until we've eaten our hot dogs! Emma (screaming): Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Emma lands on the ground, dead.) Jones (freaked out): What the?!? Did a woman just fall out of a building window?!? Jones (shocked): You're right, , I think we've got a murder to investigate! Chapter 1 Investigate Square's Entrance. '' David Jones: All this broken glass proves the woman was PUSHED right through that window! The autopsy might tell us more. Jones: One thing's for sure: there's no need to look for a murder weapon as she was obviously defenestrated! Jones: According to her ID, she was called Emma Ternon... and she looked really beautiful... Jones: It seems her electronic tablet survived the fall. Of course it's still asking for a password. Do you think you can hack it, ? Jones (curiously): And this block of sticky notes must have fallen out of Emma's bag. You can still make out some letters.... can you recover the full message for us? ''Autopsy The Victim's Body. '' Nathan (worried): If your victim had fallen from any higher there wouldn't have been anything left to autopsy! Nathan (shocked): Luckily, Emma's lips were quite talkative: the killer gave her a kiss right before they pushed her out that window! Nathan (confidently): Which is very lucky for us because now we know that your killer uses lip balm! Nathan: And that's not all: I also found traces of raw fish on Emma's lips ... yet her medical files show she is allergic! Nathan (excitedly): This can only mean that it is your killer who is a fan of raw fish: sushi to be exact! Jones (disgusted): Brrrr, I can't believe the killer gave Emma one last kiss goodbye before casually pushing her through that window! What a sicko! ''Examine Blank Sticky Notes. '' Jones (excitedly): Good job, ! Emma had written down a meeting with... Jones (shocked): ... Rachel Priest at exactly this location! Jones: We haven't seen Rachel since she was reporting on that bomb threat, but it looks like she's been keeping busy! Jones: Well, Emma made it on time... only dead! And Rachel's five minutes late. Let's keep an eye open, I bet she'll be here any minute now. ''Quiz Rachel about the victim. '' (Rachel is seen with her cameraman and is holding a microphone throughout the interrogation.) Rachel (shocked): I was meant to meet up with Emma Ternon right about now and you're telling me she's dead?! Jones: Did you know her well? Rachel: Not that I "have" to tell you, but I got a call from Emma this morning: she sounded scared, like her life was in danger. Rachel: She said she had some sensitive information that would make the biggest news story of my career... Rachel (excitedly): Do you realize that if she was killed because of the information she had, this story really could be HUGE! '''(After talking to Rachel Priest) Jones (disgusted): Rachel's keeping information from us! How about we search her workplace to find out what she's hiding exactly? ''Investigate Newsroom. '' (Before investigating Newsroom) Jones (in awe): Wow, the Daily Grim News office is huge! If Rachel is hiding something about our victim, she's certainly chosen the right place to hide it! (After investigating Newsroom) Jones (happily): You've got a great eye for detail, : given how big this news office is, I'd never have found Rachel's research files! Jones: Are you ready to search through them for any mention of our victim? ''Examine Pile of Folders. '' Jones: All these notes from Rachel's research files are about Emma! Why did Rachel refuse to tell us about any of this? Jones: C'mon, ! I think it's time we got the full story from our news reporter! ''Confront Rachel about her files on Emma. '' Jones: Rachel, we've got proof you knew Emma... You could have saved us a lot of time by telling us straight away! Rachel (holding her microphone): I didn't have to tell you: you should know that journalists have the right to keep their sources secret! Jones (furiously): And you should know that withholding information can land you in JAIL! This isn't a game, Rachel, so tell us! Rachel (nervously): ... Emma was my informant: as a model, she had access to all the big parties of this City... and she heard A LOT of things... Rachel: She promised me the biggest story of my career! But now my only chance of still getting that scoop is by finding Emma's killer... Jones: It's <Rank> 's job to catch killers, Rachel, not yours! Don't ever forget that! (After talking to Rachel Priest) Jones (sadly): It sounds like Emma had a story that news reporters could kill for... Jones: , what if Rachel killed Emma to make her news story even more sensational? After all, death sells!!! ''Examine Tablet Computer. '' Jones: Ace as always, ! Have you noticed the wallpaper on Emma's tablet computer? Jones: It's the logo for a company called Glamm Modelling. Since we have this tablet at hand, let's do a quick search on it... Jones (happily): Here we go! Glamm Modelling is headed by a woman called Rozalina Davidov. Let's go ask this woman if Emma worked for her, shall we? ''Ask Rozalina about the victim. '' Rozalina (sadly): Emma was the golden egg of this company, always in demand... She'll be hard to replace. Rozalina: But I'm not surprised she's dead. She was a successful model and was always going out to all the high-end parties... Rozalina: ... She just loved flirting with the rich and powerful of this city and it often got her into trouble. Rozalina (smirking): If you ask me, one of them finally got sick of her little games and killed her. Chapter 2 David Jones (sadly): What do you think Emma was thinking of during those few seconds as she was falling? Jones (optimistically): You're right, , it's best to not think about those things and keep our focus on catching this killer! Jones: Which reminds me, Alex wants to talk to you, : he thinks he may have found something more about the victim. Jones (smirking): He's so proud with his latest discovery, you'd think he had just invented the wheel... but hopefully he really does have a lead. Alex (excitedly): I've got some great news! I did some digging on the model agency Emma worked for... Alex (nervously): ... and it turns out Glamm Modelling is actually a front for an escort company! Jones (confused): Emma was a call girl?! Alex: According to the diary in her computer tablet, she was out working just last night! Alex (skeptically): She even mentions the name of her client: Richard Dobbs. Apparently, he's a successful plastic surgeon. Jones (smirking): , what do you say we escort this Richard to the interrogation room? Jones (inspired): We should also search Rachel's desk: she must have known about Emma, which means she's still hiding stuff from us! ''Ask Richard about hiring Emma's services. '' Richard (smirking): Yeah, I totally hired Emma's services last night. She's great as eye-candy: it distracts the other poker players at the casino! Richard: But if I wasn't so rich already, I would've asked for a refund on Emma because the whole night at the casino was ruined by this old hag. Richard (angrily): This crazy old b*tch kept screaming at Emma. Apparently, she was convinced she had to kill her for good luck! Richard (fantasizing): Ahhh, I'm going to miss Emma... It'll be hard finding an escort as good as her. (After talking to Richard Dobbs) Jones: It's a shame that being an a**hole isn't enough to lock someone away for life... Jones (inspired): Good idea, , let's go to the casino and see if we can't find this old lady Richard was talking about! '''''Investigate Casino's Top Floor. Jones: Nicely done, ! ... I wonder why someone tore this photo up? Jones (optimistically): You're right! The only way to find out why is by piecing it back together! Examine Torn Photograph. '' Jones (excitedly): Great job, ! It looks like it's Emma is in this photo! How about we -- ''Josie'''' (shouting): That's my photograph! Put it down you rotten thief or I will cast a voodoo spell on you! ''Jones (in disbelief): , this must be the crazy old bi... lady Richard told us about. ''Question the crazy old lady. '' Josie (excitedly): Emma is dead?! Bless the skies, my voodoo spell worked! Now that I've killed her I'll be lucky again. Jones (confused): ...You cast a spell to kill her? Josie (shouting): I had no choice! That tramp was here every night and she brought bad luck with her. I was losing all my money! Josie: So I took this picture of her and used that for my voodoo. Here, you can have it- I don't need it anymore. Josie (affectionately): Now, young man... how about a kiss for good luck or do I have to cast a love spell on you? '''(After talking to Josie Picket) Jones: So this photo was taken by the old lady: that's definitely Emma... and she's having a row with another man! Jones (excitedly): Good Idea, , let's send this photo to the lab and see if Alex can identify that man. ''Analyze Photograph. '' Alex (optimistically): I managed to identify the man who was fighting with Emma in the photo the old lady gave you. Alex: His name is Roger Dence and he's a plastic surgeon. Jones: Another plastic surgeon? I hope he isn't as big an a**hole as Richard. Alex (nervously): Actually, they both work together. They own the plastic surgery called Dence & Dobbs. Jones: Interesting... So , what d'you say we ask Roger what his row with Emma was all about? ''Ask Roger about his row with Emma. '' Roger (sweating): Can you please make it brief? I've got food poisoning... bad sushi... Roger: Emma and I, we were quite close. I often used her services as an escort. She was always very professional. Jones: And let me guess: when you found out Richard was also "employing" her, you got mad. Roger (smirking): Not at all. Richard and I, we already share a business... and we don't mind sharing the rest either. Jones (shocked): You're a bunch of sickos, the both of you! I mean, seriously! ''Investigate Rachel Priest's Desk. '' (Before investigating Rachel Priest's Desk) Jones (shocked): Wow, it looks like there's been a break-in, unless Rachel did this... (After investigating Rachel Priest's Desk) Jones: Good work, ! You know something? I've also got a strong feeling this break-in was done by the killer! Jones (shocked): I mean look at this necklace you got from Rachel's desk: It has Emma's name on it! Jones (excitedly): I don't know if the killer left it here on purpose or by accident, but they're sure gonna regret it once we've scanned it for clues! Jones (skeptically): And the killer also smashed up Rachel's computer hard drive... Jones (winking): A pointless task because you'll fix it in seconds. Isn't that right, ? ''Examine Broken Hard Drive. '' Jones (excitedly): Great work, ! Let's send Rachel's hard drive to the lab: maybe we'll find out why the killer wanted it destroyed so badly. Jones (laughing): And who knows? If Alex doesn't use it to play video games, we might actually learn something about the victim! '''''Analyze Hard Drive. Alex (skeptically): About Rachel's hard drive you recovered from the news office: I localized all the documents about Emma. Alex (sadly): Long story short: Emma wanted to stop being a call girl, but her boss, Rozalina, pretty much kept her prisoner. Alex (nervously): Emma knew the only way to be free was exposing Rozalina and the company's illegal activity thanks to Rachel's help. Jones (disgusted): Not only does Rozalina use her models as escorts, she also keeps them prisoners! , we've got some questioning to do! Question Rozalina about enslaving Emma. Rozalina (madly): You think I was keeping Emma as a prisoner? Please, she was such a drama queen: always telling lies! Rozalina: She had such an easy life: the stupid b*tch was getting paid heaps of cash JUST for the way she looked! Jones: You know what I think? You were jealous of everything Emma had. That's why you hated her so much. Rozalina (smirking): What did Emma have that I don't?! I've still got my beauty, Emma's got NOTHING! Rozalina (sadly): Don't you think I'm still beautiful, Jones? Wouldn't you like to take me out to dinner? I know a great sushi restaurant... Examine Necklace. '' Jones (impressed): I'm impressed you managed to find these molecules on Emma's necklace... but we can't do much without knowing what substance they make up. Jones (optimistically): Can you please cross-examine these molecules to determine what substance they're from? I know you have the skills for it, ! ''Examine Unknown Molecules. Jones (ecstatically): Incredible, ! So those molecules you collected from Emma's necklace... Jones (excitedly): ... they turn out to be molecules from the chemical composition of anti-aging cream! Jones: Now we know our killer uses anti-aging cream! ... Huh, is it me or are the killers in this district particularly vain? Chapter 3 Chief Samuel King: , you need to hurry and deal a swift justice to Emma's killer! If you're overworked, be sure to enlist Ramirez's help! Jones: Psst, , what simple task could we give that buffoon? Something we hate doing... Jones (optimistically): That's it! Let's have Ramirez check which suspects use lip balm. Thanks for the advice Chief! Jones: In the meantime, we've got one suspect to interrogate and one crime scene that needs a final sweep. What should we start with, ? Quiz Josie about the casino. Josie: This anti-aging cream is rejuvenating me! I feel more alive than ever, I even tried a new food: raw fish... I hear it's an aphrodisiac. Josie (affectionately): Oh, Mister Detective Jones, I'd just love to shrink you down and put you on my keychain as a good luck charm. Wouldn't that be nice! Jones (confused): Huh, okay... Do you remember noticing anything more about Emma when she was here at the casino last night? Anybody arguing with her? Josie (madly): So many men were arguing with her last night! I tell you, she attracted them like flies on sh*t... I hope she died most horribly. Josie (excitedly): You know, one man even proposed to her! A good-looking one too... but she said no and he was quite mad indeed about it. (After talking to Josie Picket) Jones: Since we're here, let's search the casino... maybe we'll find out who proposed to Emma. Jones (sweating nervously): But let's be quick about it... Mrs Picket scares the living daylights out of me! Investigate Casino Games. Jones: I bet you this is the ring our mystery man used to ask Emma in marriage... If only we knew who he was! Jones (surprised): You're a genius, ! Of course diamonds have serial numbers engraved inside! Jones (excitedly): If you manage to get that serial number, we could find out who proposed to Emma! Examine Diamond Ring. Jones (excitedly): Great work, ! Let's get this diamond's serial number traced and hope we can find out who proposed to Emma! Analyze Diamond Serial Number. Alex (happily): I traced that serial number you got from that diamond ring. Alex (excitedly): Turns out it was bought by Richard Dobbs just yesterday. Jones (disgusted): So it was Richard who wanted to marry Emma! No wonder she said no. Jones (winking): Come on, , what do you say we go rub it in his face? Talk to Richard about proposing to Emma. Jones (confused): So Richard, not only did you hire Emma as an escort... you also wanted to marry her? Richard (smirking): Ha, I thought it would be cheaper! And honestly, for a first marriage, I could do worse than Emma. Know what I'm saying? Jones (innocently): I'm just glad she said no to marrying someone like you. Richard (angrily): I heard THAT, you douche! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a plate of sushi waiting and I like it cold! Alex (excitedly): , I've been looking all over for you! I was trying to get a game to work on Emma's tablet computer, but -- Jones: Alex, that tablet computer is a piece of evidence, NOT your toy! Alex (innocently): I know... BUT this allowed me to discover that the memory chip containing all her photos is completely broken! Alex (optimistically): , if you could use your genius skills to fix it, I bet I could retrieve some vital information! Examine Broken Memory Chip. Jones (excitedly): Amazing work, , you really are the jack of all trades! Let's hope Alex can now recover some useful info from Emma's memory chip. Analyze Memory Chip. Alex: That memory chip you fixed from Emma's tablet computer contains a gold nugget of information! Alex: And it's just as I thought! Emma was holding her tablet computer when she was confronted by the killer... Alex (nervously): And even when she was getting pushed to her death, she still had the presence of mind to take a photo! Alex (skeptically): Now the photo is too blurry to make out any clear features of the killer... Alex (optimistically): ... but it's still clear enough for me to tell you, your killer wears a lab coat! Investigate Square Steps. Jones (excitedly): Good work, ! You were right in thinking we should search this place! Jones: This glass shard looks like it's covered in blood: would you mind collecting a sample? Jones (optimistically): And this is completely broken... but I'm sure a pro like you could put this dictaphone back in no time! Examine Glass Shard. Jones: Well done, ! Maybe Grace will be able to tell us something about this blood you recovered from that piece of broken glass. Analyze Blood. Grace: I analyzed that blood sample you got from that piece of broken glass. The glass is indeed from the window Emma fell out of... Grace: ... but the blood doesn't belong to her. It must have been from the killer who cut themselves when they pushed her out. Grace (happily): I quantified the amount of a specific molecule in the T-cells present in the blood to determine the killer's age. Grace (excitedly): And so thanks to that single blood drop, I can tell you with absolute certainty that your killer is 52-years-old! Ramirez (sweating): Ah, there you are ! I managed to get the info about the lip balm! Jones: I hope the task wasn't too difficult for you, Ramirez? Ramirez (optimistically): It wasn't easy, that's for sure! But now I can confidently tell you that ALL your suspects use lip balm! Jones (in disbelief): ALL of them?! Damn it, so anyone of them could have given Emma that kiss of death! Examine Broken Dictaphone. Jones (excitedly): , you've just fixed Emma's dictaphone! Let's click play to see if it still works! Dictaphone: "Kkrrrr.... I'm... gonna kill you, Emma!.. pschhhkkrrrrr... I swear I'll f**king kill you!... KRRRR!" Jones (furiously): Damn it, the audio is completely dead now! Jones (worried): Emma must have turned the dictaphone on because she felt threatened... But who is that threatening her? The voice sounds so familiar... Jones: You're right, ! That voice belongs to Roger Dence! This isn't enough to accuse him but it could get him talking! Find out why Roger was threatening Emma. Jones: We've got an audio recording of you threatening to kill Emma. Kind of incriminating, don't you think? Roger (sadly): Fine, I owe you an explanation. I performed a plastic surgery operation on Emma and... it didn't go well. Roger (surprised): She was furious: she wanted to sue me for everything I have. When she told me that at the casino, I lost my temper... Roger: I didn't even want to do the operation in the first place. I told her she should just use anti-aging cream like me, but she wanted more than that. Roger (crying): But I swear, , I didn't kill her... Not my sweet little Emma. After completing all tasks... Jones (excitedly): , I'm particularly looking forward to arresting this killer! Are you ready for it? Take care of the killer now! Jones: Your life ends here, Roger! You're under arrest for the murder of Emma Ternon. Roger (shocked): I didn't have a choice! I was about to lose my practice because of her! Roger: Emma stupidly told me about her work as an informant for Rachel and how dangerous it was. Roger (sadly): I thought if I made the murder look like it was tied to that, you'd never suspect me... It seems I underestimated you, . Jones (smirking): Yeah, well, you're not the first one to have made that mistake. ''Judge Hall'''' (angrily): Roger Dence, I am stunned that you value your surgical practice over the life of a human being. ''Judge Hall (sadly): Indeed, it sickens me to think that you had no qualms in killing an innocent person whose only crime was of trusting you. Roger (smirking): I'm not the monster here, I gave her what she wanted the most: eternal beauty! Jones (puzzled): Huh, a face smashed to a pulp is not what I would describe as eternally beautiful... Judge Hall: Roger Dence, for the brutal murder of Emma Ternon, I sentence you to life imprisonment! Jones (sweating): What do you say, ? Shall we risk buying a hot dog? Jones (optimistically): I'm getting scared to eat now: every time we try, a murder happens... but I'm starving! Additional Investigation Chief Samuel King (happily): I'm impressed, . Another case brilliantly solved! Jones, I hope you're learning from your partner! Samuel: Now, I've got two assignments for you. First, a patient has accused Mr Dobbs of working while on drugs. I want you to investigate those claims. Samuel (winking): The casino has also requested our help; apparently an old angry lady is too much for them to handle. Go and sort this thing out! Jones (optimistically): We're on it, chief! , I'd also like to see how Rachel Priest is doing, if you're up for it! Talk to Richard Dobbs about the drug-accusations. Jones: Mr Dobbs. I trust you know why we're here? One of your patients has accused you of taking drugs while working. Richard (angrily): What!? That's bullsh*t! I'm one of the best surgeons around. D'you really think I'd jeopardize that by doping up?! Richard (smirking): Anyway, I've got nothing to hide. Knock yourself out, , check my office! Richard: Now if you don't mind, they're waiting for me in the surgery block. (After talking to Richard Dobbs) Jones (puzzled): , did you see Dobbs's eyes? His pupils were completely dilated... and why was he next to the opened window when we got in? Jones (happily): You're right, I bet he threw something out that window! Let's go check the square, see if we can find what it was! Investigate Square's Entrance. Jones (happily): Nice catch, ! I'm sure this box is what Dobbs threw out his window! Jones: Darn, it's locked! , I know I always ask you for help, but d'you think you can open it? Examine Red Box. Jones: A cocaine kit?! How come I'm not surprised! I bet you anything this belongs to Dobbs! Jones: Still, we need factual proof. Let's collect some fingerprints to prove the box is his. Examine Cocaine Box. Jones (optimistically): You really have a knack for collecting fingerprints, ! This should be enough to determine who's the owner of this box. Jones (happily): Let's send those prints to Alex straight away! Analyze Fingerprints. Alex: Your Dobbs-guy should be more careful. All the fingerprints you lifted from the cocaine box belong to him! Jones (happily): So Dobbs is not only a pretentious twat, but he's a drug addict to boot! Thanks, Alex! Jones: Now , what do you say we go remind Mr Dobbs about a little thing I call The Law? Talk to Richard Dobbs about the drug-accusations. Jones (skeptically): Mr Dobbs, you're in big trouble! found a cocaine kit with your fingerprints all over it! Richard (shouting): This is b*llshit! I never use cocaine! I'm a healthy guy! I get exercise, I eat balanced meals, I don't drink... I'd never use such cr*p! Jones (smirking): Your prints and your client say otherwise. But you'll like the place we're sending you to! Balance meals, plenty of exercise... all paid by the State! Jones: , you deserve the honor of handcuffing him! See how Rachel Priest is doing. Rachel (holding her microphone, excitedly): ! In the nick of time, as always! Jones: We were just coming by to say "hello", but... How can we help you? Rachel (desperately): I was working on my article about Rozalina's escort girl company, but I can't find the phonebook Emma gave to me! Rachel (shocked): I've looked everywhere, I'm getting desperate! ... , I know how good you are with such things... Could you help me? Jones: Alright, we'll help you look for it. But sometimes it really feels like you're mistaking us for the Lost & Found office, Rachel! Investigate Newsroom. Jones (skeptically): This must be Emma's phonebook but... some pages have been torn out! Jones (happily): , time to work your magic. We need to figure what was written on those pages! Examine Notebook. Jones (excitedly): Well done, ! This phonebook obviously held the list of Emma's clients! Jones (shocked): Hey, there's Alden Greene's name on the list! ... I didn't take him for a call girl enthusiast, did you? Jones (happily): Let's go see what Rachel has to say about this! Give the phonebook to Rachel Priest. Jones: Here you go, found your notebook! And we couldn't help but noticing that Alden Greene was one of Emma's clients. Rachel (holding her microphone): Why do you think I wanted to find the phonebook so badly? Sure, Rozalina's escort company will make a fine article, but my REAL interest in the story lay with Alden Greene! Rachel: I wanted Emma to become his regular girl, so she could snoop around and give me info about him. Rachel: It's too bad she got killed before she could find anything useful... Jones (puzzled): You're still harping on about Greene? Look, the man is a jerk, we saw how callous he could be when his daughter-in-law got murdered, but it doesn't mean he's an evil genius! Rachel (confidently): Believe what you will, inspectors. I KNOW Alden Greene is involved in some really shady stuff, and I will prove it, with or without your help! See what the problem is with Josie Picket. Jones: Mrs Picket. We heard you've been causing trouble; what seems to be the problem? Josie (shouting): I'll tell you what the problem is! Someone stole my precious tarot card! Now my mojo's all gone! Josie (plotting): If I ever find out who did this, I'll turn them into a toad! Jones (confused): Please, Mrs Picket, calm down. Why don't you describe your tarot card to ? Josie: It's the Wheel of Fortune. It's got the four elements on it, you can't miss it! If you help me find it, I'll tell you your fortune! Jones (happily): Don't you worry. will have a look around for your card. Investigate Casino Games. Jones (excitedly): A magician's suitcase! ... Did I ever tell you , that I wanted to be a magician when I was a kid? I'll have to show you one of my card tricks one of these days! Jones (optimistically): This is so exciting! Can you take a look inside, see if you can find Josie's tarot card? Examine Magician's Suitcase. Jones (excitedly): Bingo, a tarot card! We should compare it with the description Josie gave us. Jones (sweating nervously): I really hope it's the right card. That old loony might turn me into a frog if it's not! Examine Fortune Card. (Before examining Fortune Card) Jones: , we need to compare this tarot card with the description Josie gave us. Jones: She said it had the four elements drawn upon it: air, water, earth and fire. Let's check if it matches, ! (After examining Fortune Card) Jones (excitedly): No doubt about it: the card you found matches Josie's description to a tee! Jones (winking): You wouldn't happen to be a magician yourself, ? Oh, just asking. Let's bring her card back to Josie! Give her Tarot card to Josie Picket. Jones (optimistically): Ta-da! Like a true magician, found your tarot card, Mrs Picket! Josie (excitedly): You're spectacular, ! As a reward, I will tell you your fortune. Go ahead, pick a card! Josie (concentrating): I see... I see... Death! Jones (frightened): Death? Oh my god, are you saying that is going to die? That's TERRIBLE! Josie (angrily): No, you nincompoop! Someone else will die! But I also see you will find the culprit! And... you will be nicely dressed when you do! Jones (winking): Oh. Well, we don't need a card to tell us THAT. ALWAYS finds the bad guys! And they've got style to spare! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts